Harold
Harold is a very geeky kid that Duncan always make fun of. He loves Leshawna. He is modeled after Napoleon Dynamite and is an eternal underdog. He is a nerd and proud of it. He's amassed a broad and diverse set of skills learned at several different thematic summer camps throughout his life. Most such skills are extremely dorky and, coupled with his odd personality and appearance, earn him ridicule from his peers. They are, however, surprisingly useful and have won Harold several challenges, often shocking an incredulous audience. On Total Drama Island, Harold was joined with the Killer Bass team, where he clashed with fellow teammate Duncan, who constantly pranked and teased him for his dorkiness (sometimes with the help of Geoff and D.J.). He would eventually get his revenge on Duncan by tampering with the votes so that Courtney, Duncan's love interest, was voted off. His own elimination came soon after, when a plot by Heather to cut the tow rope in a "waterskiing on mud" challenge accidentally caused her top to be snagged by a tree branch, distracting him enough to lose the challenge for their team. During his elimination, it was revealed he had developed a crush on teammate Leshawna. In the Total Drama Island reunion special, he paired up with Heather, who quickly betrayed him. After forgiving her, he analyzed her cruelty as an attempt to cover her own insecurity. This was the only moment in the series Heather admitted vulnerability and bonded with anyone (despite denying it), and Harold remains the only character in the series who is sympathetic to her. He qualified for Total Drama Action and was put on the Screaming Gaffers, becoming Duncan's teammate yet again. During this season, he reveals that his full name is Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V, which Duncan finds out about and takes advantage of, occasionally calling Harold "Doris" to tease him. While Duncan continues to bully Harold (this time, as revenge for Courtney's elimination in the first season), Harold has taken a bolder stand against Duncan and their rivalry seems to alternate between fraternal bickering and actual hostility. His relationship with Leshawna remains on hold as she admits to reciprocating his feelings but insists they remain friends. Like Cody, he thinks of himself as a ladies' man, though he is actually more successful than Cody, having won the heart of Leshawna. He admits that he is attracted to Heather (and to a lesser extent, Gwen). Harold manages to make the final five in Total Drama Action. When Owen returns as a competitor, Harold is the first to figure out that Owen was, in reality, a ringer hired by Chris to sabotage the other contestants, though he is eliminated before he could tell anyone. Harold returned for World Tour, where he, Leshawna, and DJ win the first challenge and form Team Victory together. After a few challenges, he quits the show in place of DJ (who was set to be eliminated), after Alejandro convinces him that he was the reason his team lost the commercial challenge. Harold sacrificed himself right as Chris was revealing Harold safe. Chris does say "Har-" but Harold interrupts him, so technically DJ would have been elminated. Role in Ultima : He was amongst the Total drama Teens who have survived their world's destruction. However, an alternate version of Harold was kidnapped by the Mad Doctor, he was split into heartless and nobody, was implanted with a shard from the shadow blot and then became a bloodthirsty General for the circle of the blot and would fight Nick time to time and is one of most deadliest Generals of Organization XXXVII. He also plays a role in Circle undersieged and somehow survives the war making him the Organization's main Assassin. He is still a vessel blotling for now. He will soon confront his sentinel counterpart after the Reboot is over. Category:Antagonists Category:Circle of the Blot Category:Sentinels Category:Protagonists Category:Total Drama Teens